Dicing with Death Episode 019
Recap Day 9 (continued) Ashenholt Keep. Qualneer has murdered many people in the keep and is trying to sneak past some knights investigating the crime scene in the audience room when he is spotted. Qualneer acts like an innocent bystander, being in Ashenholt Keep with Sir Holder when an assassin attacked, so he hid. The guards don't toally buy the story, so ask Qualneer to wait for Baron Lucius Ashenholt to question him. 5 minutes later Baron Ashenholt arrives in a red dressing robe. Qualneer tells a story where he didn't see the assassin's face, and fled from the battle as ot raged. The Baron finds Qualneer useless, and orders him to the dungeons for now. Qualneer is escorted downstairs to the dungeons and left alone in a cell. Qualneer attempts to escape the cell but is unable to do so, so he sleeps. Day 10 Qualneer wakes up to find Chance opening the door to his cell. Chance checks Qualneer bad and is disappointed that Qualneer failed to steal anything while killing so many. He takes one of Qualneer's Favors, a stamped strip of leather, and leads Qualneer out of the cell. Chance walks Qualneer past all the guards and out of the keep without being stopped. Qualneer tells Chance about the body in the treasury between 2 trees, and is paid 8 gold for his trouble. Qualneer heads to "The Leaping Fox" Inn/Tavern to rest for some days to recover. Experience Experience: 650 (+65 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 3712 exp total Day 18 Qualneer finishes recovering health, and after a breakfast, heads over to find Michelle at the tavern he knows she stays at, but her inneeper says that she is away on business. Qualneer goes to a blacksmith, and with thieves cant, arranges for his lockpicks to be fixed after they broke in the dungeon. Qualneer then goes to the tailor to get black clothes that don't reflect light and 2 decoy sets. Using thieves cant, Qualneer realises the tailor also understands what Qualneer is getting. During the night Qualneer barhops to gather rumors of what happened at the keep. The rumors are some master assassin broke into Ashenholt Keep to kill Baron Ashenholt. Who hired the assassin include his half-brother, the Duke of Seagate, or his a spurned lover, Lady Marcella from Brinton. Later in the night, Qualneer the scouts around the outside of the walls of the keep, maintaining a low profile. He finds a spot on the wall that looks different, then sneaks up to the wall to investigate. He finds a secret passage into Ashenholt Keep, but it is loud to move. He leaves it alone and leaves. Qualneer returns to the inn and pays for 3 more days. Day 19 (Waxing Gibbous Moon) After breakfast, Qualneer goes to Michelle's inn, and she is in this time. Qualneer goes upstairs and complains to her about her intel about the treasury. Michelle is surprised, since word on the street is the Baron found and killed the "assassin" himself. Qualneer gives Michelle 25% of the money he made during his last mission, 2 gold. He then asks for the location of the various sleeping quarters in the keep, and finds out that Baron Ashenholt's quarters are on the north-east corner of the third floor. Qualneer changes into his nice clothes then heads over to the keep and finds the gate close with a single guard at the gate. To the guard, Qualneer puts on airs and acts like a merchant visiting who wishes to tourist up the outer walls of Ashenholt Keep. Qualneer however gives the guard his real name, the guard gives an excuse and goes back inside to check something. Qualneer realises his mistake and calmly leaves, before fleeing for his inn. That night Qualneer, wearing his sneaky black clothes, heads back to the outer walls of the keep and climbs the wall and ends up at the keep stables inside the wall. Qualneer sneaks over to the wall of the keep itself and moves around it counter-clockwise. He stops when he spots a paroling guard. After a while he tries to climbing the eastern wall of the keep towards a third floor window but finds he is unable to do so. Qualneer starts to move towards the secret passage outer walls, and is spotted by a lookout on top of Ashenholt Keep. Qualneer arrives at the secret door, but can't find the mechanism from the inside right away. A spear-man charges Qualneer. Qualneer manages to get the door open and flees towards the treeline beyond the walls and hides. Qualneer waits in the forest for a while, then sneaks back to "The Leaping Fox". He hears the hounds of a search party as he walks. Day 20 (Waxing Gibbous Moon) Qualneer returns to the blacksmith and buys a grappling hook. He then visits a fletcher and buys a short bow with arrows. He returns to the apothecary for more poison, with a story this time about a beast hassling a farm. Qualneer returns to the "The Leaping Fox" to rest for a few days. Day 22 The Leaping Fox. While Qualneer is having supper, Chance takes a seat next to Qualneer. Chance arranges for the lookout guard on top of the keep to not be there in 3 days time. Qualneer reveals his plan: to seat the magical dagger Bloodletter. Day 25 During the night Qualneer climbs over the outer wall of Ashenholt Keep. Qualneer notices no guards on duty as he enters the estate. He uses the grappling hook on the top of the eastern wall of the keep itself and climbs. He arrives at a third floor window, an unoccupied bedroom. Qualneer tries to break in and fails. He then climbs to the top of the keep. He takes the stairs down from the roof. Now on the third floor, Qualneer finds a locked door to what he thinks is the empty bedroom, and picks the lock. After unlocking the door he realises it is actually the Baron's bedchamber, and he was turned all around by the stairs from the roof. Qualneer retreats to the roof after Baron Lucius Ashenholt calls out. After some minutes Qualneer sneaks back down to break into the empty bedroom and finds the bedroom unlocked. Qualneer opens the door and enters, before realising he was turned around again, and is standing in the Baron's Bedchamber and now standing before Baron Lucius Ashenholt himself. Qualneer moves quickly and puts his knife to the Baron's throat and covers his mouth. Baron Ashenholt draws out Bloodletter, then Qualneer attacks the Baron. Baron Ashenholt plunges bloodletter into Qualneer and heals some damage that Qualneer caused. Baron Ashenholt breaks free of Qualneer's grip and takes his bastard sword from the desk as Qualneer poisons his own dagger. Qualneer murders Baron Lucius Ashenholt, claiming to have been sent my the Duke of Seagate, Baron Ashenholt's brother. Qualneer steals Bloodletter as he hears a commotion from outside the bedchamber. Qualneer holds the door, as a servant on the otherside tries to come inside. Qualneer then lets go of the door and then murders the servant with Bloodletter, and Qualneer feels himself healing after the blow. Qualneer locks the door, then robs the wealth from the Baron's chamber. After some time the guards break open the door. Qualneer flees upstairs to the roof and repels down his rope back to the ground. The guards reach the roof and shoot arrows at Qualneer as he flees for the outer wall. Qualneer clears the outer wall and makes it to the trees beyond. He heads 30 feet into the trees then heads around counter-clockwise back to town to get back to the The Leaping Fox. Qualneer sorts his loot and decides to hide all night, staying awake. & Michelle by SteveNoble197 ]] Day 26 Qualneer waits in the common room of The Leaping Fox until Chance shows up. He takes Chance up to his room and hands over the Signet Ring he stole from Baron Ashenholt, saying that Chance can use it to write a will and stamp it, so the fall out of the murder falls in Chances & the Goldsmith's Union's favor. Chance accepts the ring, but warns Qualneer to leave town. Qualneer then goes to visit Michelle. He says he is leaving town, and would like her to come with him. Michelle agrees. 3 hours later Michelle is packed, with a massive trunk full of her belongings. Qualneer asks the hotel staff to summon a carriage. Half an hour later, Bates, the coachman, in a fine suit and a waxed moustache arrives. He pays Bates to take him to Seagate. As the carriage leaves down, Qualneer sees many of the Ashenholt Guards patrolling in pairs. Qualneer "lends" the Pearl Necklace to Michelle, but she takes permanent ownership of it. Qualneer also reveals that he killed the Baron, revealing Bloodletter. Experience Experience: 1357 (+135.7 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 5204.7 exp total *Qualneer levels to level 4? **+4 HP (HP 14 Total) **Skipped getting hp for level 3? Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes